clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Metalmanager/5
Welcome to my new talk page! Archives: * User talk:Metalmanager/1 * User talk:Metalmanager/2 * User talk:Metalmanager/3 * User talk:Metalmanager/4 First Post First Post yay! --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 13:06, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Anyway, Metal I perfected your Penguin Colour template. Now the text for the colour is actually that colour. Check your Page for evidence. --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 13:08, 11 January 2009 (UTC) YouTube I have a YouTube account, so I can comment and rate videos! It's name is Flystar55555 (easy enough). Wanna be friends on YouTube? Then add me on YouTube!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters! 14:20, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Flag Metal, can you make me a flag like other members on this wiki have? Here is what I want my flag to look like. If you can make it, thanks. ''--Spider880'' 19:04, 11 January 2009 (UTC) I have the site to make flags, check on my original account's talk page. --''Sk8r bluscat'' 19:08, 11 January 2009 (UTC) I have the flag making site, too. --''Sk8r bluscat'' 19:20, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Which penguin would like to meet you as? Mitzierowdy or Sk8rbluscat? user page I just made a picture of me, you, and other friends on this Wiki using MS paint. I am planning to make another one with more friends. Tell me what you think of it! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'''Hat Pop]] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 02:07, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Hey! What's up? Hey Metal, what's up?! --Sk8r bluscat TALK TO ME! 12:01, 12 January 2009 (UTC) That's cool! :D Could you make one of my penguin? --Sk8r bluscat TALK TO ME! 12:04, 12 January 2009 (UTC) *Blue penguin (light blue) *Propellor cap *Ninja mask *Music Jam T-shirt *Blue messenger bag *Pirate Boots. --Sk8r bluscat TALK TO ME! 12:08, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Sharkbate News Ok... The newsletter will be shut down for a while so don't edit it! Thanks for doing it today though. No one can edit until I return. I'm doing a major project so I will be gone. I will return though! Your Buddy, [[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate']] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! Sharkbate News 2 I will be back, I just have this huge project in school I have to do! I will be back as soon as possible! Your buddy, [[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate']] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! I had a red propellor cap. --Sk8r bluscat TALK TO ME! 20:50, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :D --Sk8r bluscat TALK TO ME! 21:17, 12 January 2009 (UTC) I deleted the one with the really really really really really really really long file name one. I downloaded it and and put it as Image:Sk8r bluscat.png --Sk8r bluscat TALK TO ME! 21:17, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Sk8r bluscat and Sk8rbluscat are blocked, but it is me, Sk8rbluscat! --Tigers Fan16 00:18, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Hi I think I might quit this wiki... I've been here since last year and it's time to leave... Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 14:40, 14 January 2009 (UTC) I might still play CP and visit the wiki, but I'll no longer edit. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 14:47, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Me.png Hi Metalmanager. Thanks for solving my page's problem! --Scipio 1 20:10, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Metal Listen up! Here is the deal. I am not going to go against my brother's actions. In fact, I am getting about angry enough let loose arealwompus. Don't make me do that. Youngsocks didn't know. Let us solve this problem between us two. Not him. I am sorry, and I normally say youy suck to people who aren't as experienced as I am or so forth.--Sockpuppets411Guns N' Roses! 13:25, 15 January 2009 (UTC) I am sorry bout the youngsocks incident. I will talk to him, and we will straighten things out.--Sockpuppets411Guns N' Roses! Party Hats Oh sorry. I forgot then. It just seemed that the first one was Orange and Yellow. I must have forgotten. It's because I have the yellow/orange one appearing before the second one in my inventory. Anyway, do you wanna go online on MSN? --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 18:24, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Your Website! Hey Metal, I like your website! Can you tell me what you used or what website you used to make it? I've been looking for over 2 years to make a website (literally)! Please tell me! Your buddy and fellow staff member, Sharkbate 22:34, 15 January 2009 (UTC) page Did anyone make a page for the dance a thon member party, if not, i can do that ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 23:45, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Wigs How do you get wigs in CP? I know you get them from the Penguin Style, and Snow Sports, but are there any more. It's just I can't seem to find the other ones, like the one your wearing everyday. --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 19:05, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Pin Hey, Metalmanager, I've found the New Pin. It's a Taco ans is in the Snow Forts. Here's a picture. Sharkbate Newsletter Hi Metal! Your promoted to Publisher! You can publish my newsletter anyday you want! Congratulations! DO NOT do jokes and riddles! That is Flystar's job! Your Buddy, [[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate']] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! Hey thanks for your awards. If any messes with any of my friends, I will defend my friends. Block or no block. Just remember that. Thanks! --Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Talk To Me!]] 05:54, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Also, I like Sonic the Hedgehog. Well, I like the games, but that is because I have never actually seen a Sonic the Hedgehog comic book.--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Talk To Me!]] 21:43, 17 January 2009 (UTC) I can FINALLY upload pictures!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters! 21:59, 17 January 2009 (UTC) I could never upload pictures, until now! Yay!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters! 22:04, 17 January 2009 (UTC) P.S: This is my first uploaded picture: Help! Theres a vandal on the loose named tester88609! He's vandalising lots of pages! Im rollbacking his edits but he needs to be blocked asap! ~~Bluehero~~ Rare Penguin Name: Sheepman Penguin Age (days): 664 First Item: Top hat Year you joined in: 2007 Any Beta Friends? : No -- Sheepman!Sheepytalk 11:41, 18 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Magna Carta That's a good question. The '''Magna Carta' is a currently unwritten, legal document I created, and thus signed, stating that I can never promote anyone under any circumstances. It would be up here, but you can't translate "promote", "Club" and "Penguin" into Latin. The actual Magna Carta was in Latin. TurtleShroom P.S.: You should check out Darktan's Laugh. It's great! Though, you may need a special OGG thing to play it. I did, and so did the general public. RE: I Made Your Day! Good. I'm glad I did! You know, Sunday is actually a very active day around here, and especially so at the Fan Fiction branch. Unlike me, a lot of users don't go to church much, or don't even believe. They spend the Sabbath here, since Sunday is a day of rest. I'm going to Church; I'll be back by 1:00 PM, guarenteed. There's some things more important than CP, and the "gathering of the saints (as the Bible calls it) must not be foresaken". I'm going to worship. If you stay home, I hope to see that Recent Changes list crammed with Metalmanager edits! In fact, I'm hoping that will happen EVERY week! Don't let me down, because the Turtle willbe back, and he will check over at the CPFW!! ...so don't let me down! Have a glorious day. TurtleShroom I'm going to check that Recent Changes Box! ---- P.S.: A little heads up: some Christians around here observe a period of devotion called "Lent". It's a Catholic practice, so I don't do Lent, but the process goes like this. For forty days, they "fast" off an item that they spend too much time on, and turn to God. It's actually a really good practice, one that Protestants should try. For instance, if I observed Lent, then no Computer. Lent begins at exactly forty six days before Easter Sunday (Sundays aren't counted). What I'm trying to say is, a lot of users around here are Catholic. I'm betting that more than one is going to Lent off the computer. Expect an inactive period then. Not now, then. Easter isn't too far! ---- P.S.S.: Seriously, I'm going to check that Recent Changes list. P.S.S.: Now, and every week...... HA HA HA HA HA!!!!! Beta Picture Here you go! Hope you enjoy!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters! 15:52, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I will change to for, but I have a feeling that you won't get it.--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters! 16:01, 18 January 2009 (UTC) You uploaded your own! Which is better? Mine or yours?--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters! 16:07, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Congrats Congrats on being put on the Wall of Fame! ~~Bluehero~~ B-Crat Well im still not sure if you should be a b-crat yet. But if none of the current b-crats start to edit more then I'll probably change my vote. ~~Bluehero~~ Well it wouldn't really matter if we demote the inactive ones or not because it's basically like they're not there anyway. And im not sure if dancing penguin is gone for sure because he was on today. ~~Bluehero~~ You are on the wall of fame? Nice!--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|''Talk To Me!]] 19:32, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Want to vote for/against/neutral me as bureaucrat? Go here to vote! Please vote!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters! 20:36, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Sharkbate Rollback Hey Metal, your a b-crat right? Can you make me a rollback? I got 5 votes an they all agreed that I should become one! Can you make me one? PLEASE!!! Sharkbate 22:34, 18 January 2009 (UTC) You're already a rollback, dancing penguin made you one earlier today. ~~Bluehero~~ I want to give you, my ULTIMATE award!! Here it is! Have a blast!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters! 22:58, 18 January 2009 (UTC) No prob! And why did you log out of CP as soon as you saw me?--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters! 23:36, 18 January 2009 (UTC) What's up? --'''Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL! 23:37, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Can you go on club penguin.. At 5:00 pm pst today at tundra server? If you could meet me and be my buddy that would be awesome! My penguin name is Teltu1 --Teltu 00:21, 19 January 2009 (UTC)Teltu congrats Congrats on becoming a B-Crat! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 17:01, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Signiture Test X -- 17:13, 19 January 2009 (UTC) The Announcements Are you sure that you should have added that announcement about reporting that guy on the announcements page? It doesn't really have to do with the wiki. I thought maybe you could put it on the Club Penguin Wiki:Buzz instead. ~~Bluehero~~ Oh, I just wanted to ask you first since you put it up. ~~Bluehero~~ Inspiration Metal, I was inspired to make my own Pick Your Path story. You were inspired by my Journal to make your own, so don't I have a right to be inspired by you and make my own Pick Your Path story?? ''--Spider880'' 00:05, 20 January 2009 (UTC) 2 Things *1. You took Me off your Buddie List on CP, Didn't you? *2. Gimme a Link to ClubPenguinWiki chat on xat on the Shout Box Here. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 12:23, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Turtleshroom Respect award It is just that. Respect every one equally and with respect. If you do this, you will gain their respect. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 17:25, 20 January 2009 (UTC) I'm not insulting you. You have my respect. I think you are worthy of the award. It's not up to me. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 17:32, 20 January 2009 (UTC) , give you my respect award.]] Here you go. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 17:41, 20 January 2009 (UTC) You're welcome...I guess. Have fun. Good bye. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 17:46, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Who made you a B-crat? Just wondering. -- Sheepman!Sheepytalk 20:23, 20 January 2009 (UTC) ok. I still wonder, how can you be rare? -- Sheepman!Sheepytalk 20:28, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Ha! You're Scottish? That's pretty cool. See you later. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 22:33, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Signiture Test XI --Metalmanager @ metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 22:27, 20 January 2009 (UTC) --Metalmanager @ metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 22:27, 20 January 2009 (UTC) --Metalmanager @ metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 22:27, 20 January 2009 (UTC) --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 22:29, 20 January 2009 (UTC) --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 22:29, 20 January 2009 (UTC) --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 22:29, 20 January 2009 (UTC) --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 22:31, 20 January 2009 (UTC) --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 22:31, 20 January 2009 (UTC) --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 22:31, 20 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Animation LOL! Your right, but Sk8r knows to. I only told him because he was begging! The animation website is cool. I'm holding a thing where I can make the animation for people! PS... CAN YOU PLEASE TELL ME HOW YOU MADE YOUR WEBSITE? PLEASE! Anyway, thanks for being my buddy. You should make a buddy list on your homepage! Sharkbate 22:17, 22 January 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: Animation Sweet, my dad has a credit card so I can make one two. When I'm done I'll inform you (so you can maybe check it out). Oh... and a HUGE thanks for making a top ten list an putting me on it! PS... your the one with the most votes to be be the Employee of the Month on my Newsletter! Your best buddy, [[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate']] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! Award Complete Respect Award]] Please, PLEASE tell me the secret flag site! I PROMISE, PROMISE not to tell ANYBODY else.--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters!'' 01:08, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Metal Force Hi Metal, your force inspired me to make my own! Can you join it? It can be found here so can you PLEASE join? I joined yours!!! Sharkbate 02:57, 23 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Sharky Force Sorry Metal, really. I will change the logo right away, just please don't give me an unaward. Can I still keep the Sharky Force? If so, can you please join here. HEY! WHAT'S UP! --'Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 13:45, 23 January 2009 (UTC) I CAN'T I am at school, and half the Websites I know are BLOCKED! --'Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' Sharky Force So I guess that's a no to become part of my force? Hhhh... Sharkbate 22:57, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Congrats, I guess I should have struck a while ago, but whne Sk8r became one, I thought I had no chance of bureuacracy. Actually, I am kinda glad you got it. I guess you deserve it. I guess. Its tough. --[[User:Sockpuppets411|''Sockpuppets411]]Guns N' Roses! 01:42, 24 January 2009 (UTC) I'm gonna wash away my sorrows in Guns N roses. Member Boiler Party Hi Metal, your invited to a member party on the 25 of January 2009. It's a boiler room member party! '''Server:' Sleet Time: 9:00 AM-6:00 PM Eastern Time Location: Boiler Room If your planning on coming, put you name on the guest list here! I would really love it if you came! Sharkbate 02:53, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Secret Page I hope I'm not copying you, AGAIN! I just saw a bunch of people doing a secret page so I thought I should join the party! So, sorry if your mad at me! Just please can we stay friends? Sharkbate 15:31, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Woton I was told he was a beta by someone else! I didn't know if it was true! I was making a video for YouTube and I said, "I think Woton is a beta, I'm not sure." Now I guess you have to give me an unaward! Sharkbate 21:17, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Secret pages We're not copying you. Wikipedia has had 'em for ages. I never really thought about making them here.-- Barkjon 22:06, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Here we go again... For YOU! --"Hello, friends. Can someone get me a glass of milk?" - Pirate Translator 22:21, 24 January 2009 (UTC) WHY WHY?! Can I PLZ edit Ban? User:OOJH123 January 24, 2009 Am sorry. Sorry about the ban thing. User:OOJH123 January 24, 2009 party I know this is a long time from now, but you are invited to my 1 year penguin B Day! The party is Tuesday, March 24, 2009. ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 00:00, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Like my new sig? --sssskkkk888iiittttbbbbooootttt!!! 11:50, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Member Party I know your coming because you said you were! I was going to write you on the list but I fell asleep! Anyways it's time! Meet me on Sleet in the Boiler Room now! Party Time! See ya soon, Sharkbate 13:49, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Memberparty Your not in the boiler room - where r u? --[[User:Sith Cub|''Sith Cub]] 14:26, 25 January 2009 (UTC) A, found u --[[User:Sith Cub|Sith Cub]] 14:34, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Come on sleet rightow and go to hat pops igloo! ~Teltu Hello! Hey it's me! DigiSkymin, the number one Mario hater(or number two). I've seen a lot of posts you made on my talk page, and I decide that I want to be your friend! I hope that you can accept my friend invitation!--User:DigiSkymin I think I should explain something. "DigiSkymin" is my CPW account name and Chasm415 is my penguin name. By the way, Chasm415 is my only penguin. Sorry for the confusion!!--User:DigiSkymin Party Update Sorry the party is delayed. I will message you when I get know it will be ready! Sorry, Sharkbate 22:09, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Your invited! To my penguins birthday party! see This page for details ~Teltu Party My Blue Party is back on the same date! Sharkbate 01:11, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Can you come? Come you come to server ice berg in Chillyfreezz's igloo on the map PLZ? OOJH123 (Chillyfreezz) January 26, 2009 IP edits I know, just that one guy kept messing up the Penguin Chat 3 artical. The one on Gary's Gadgets, I hit the rollback button by accident! Sorry... -Sharkbate 21:03, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Please Join! Greetings, I am DigiSkymin a.k.a Chasm415. I am the founder of a new army, called Digital Spiral Association. This army greatly needs the help of powerful and witty penguins like you, so please consider joining our army. For more details, please visit my user page. May your wits stay sharp!--User:DigiSkymin You got on the offical blog! The blog! "Metalmanager said Yay this game looks so awesome and now I can get it in the UK soon thanks cp Waddle on!"--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''Talk To Me!]] 04:07, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Whazzup! (Skater) --'Steelers∆ Fan11∆∆ PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!∆∆∆' 12:52, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Thank you for joining the Digital Spiral Association Welcome. I appreciate your eagerness to help defend CP from hackers. I know that you will serve us well and will never defect to another side. Remember, there is going to be a meeting every aturday so be sure to report to the HQ. May your wits stay sharp!--User:DigiSkymin You are assigned to Admin 1 a.k.a Hat Pop. Serve our army well! Please Help Me! A Hacker Backspaced my Whole User Page and Put a Giant F Word on it. I Backspaced it, and Flystar told To Go to History, and copy and paste it back. I don't know how, so can you please help Me? P.S. I Am having a Party at 1:00 Pm USA Time on CP, Snow Board. Please Come. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 16:42, 27 January 2009 (UTC) User:Spongebobrocks09/The Krabby Attack, User:Spongebobrocks09/The Weekly Sponge Join Them! You can be Co-Captain of Krabby Attack, And whatever you want in the Newsletter! --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 16:48, 27 January 2009 (UTC) P.S. Get on Xat ClubPenguinWiki. Xat I'm Waiting On Xat. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 16:53, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I was playing a Game. Get on Again. Befpore, you get on Xat, Can you Copy and paste my User Page back?--Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 18:12, 27 January 2009 (UTC) I'm inviting you! --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 18:37, 27 January 2009 (UTC)